Habang tulog ka
by Mikageshi
Summary: Kinakausap kita, kahit na hindi mo ako dinig. [POV ni Arnold, medyo OOC kung isasalin sa Ingles. Tingnan niyo, isasalin ko 'to balang araw... at hindi magiging OOC!]


**THIS FANFIC IS IN FILIPINO.**

**IF THE FILIPINO LANGUAGE IS UNINTELLIGIBLE TO YOU…  
**As of now, I am not entertaining the thought of translating this fic to English because the most probable title for this is "While You Were Sleeping", and I wouldn't want to breach the copyrights of that motion picture. But who knows, I MIGHT. Coax me enough in the Reviews page and I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, do give my other _HA!_ fics a shot. They're all in English. (Count only this one out.)

**Karapatang-ari  
**('Yan po ba ang tunay na salin ng salitang _Disclaimer_?)  
Ang palabas na _Hey Arnold!_ at lahat ng saklaw nitong matatagpuan dito ay likha ni Craig Bartlett at matutunghayan sa _Nickelodeon_.

**Habang tulog ka…**

…pinanonood kita. Sa totoo lang, tinititigan kita. Pasensiya na. 'Wag ka sanang magalit.

Hindi mo siguro matandaan 'to, pero ako ang may kasalanan sa kung bakit ka nagkaganyan. Oo… ako. 'Di ko sinadyang saktan ka. Aksidente lang 'yon.

Naglalaro lang kami nina Gerald ng basebol kaninang tanghali. Natamaan ka ng bolang tinira ko. Marami ka pang basketbol na hila-hila no'n (ikaw 'ata ang _ball monitor_ para sa linggong 'to, eh). Nakokonsensya tuloy ako ngayon… Hindi na nga kita natulungang magdala kanina, nasaktan pa kita. 'Di ko talaga sinadyang saktan ka! Aksidente lang 'yon!

Kung hindi ko lang naisip na baka nawalan ka ng alaala, nagtaka na sana ako sa asal mo no'ng nagkamalay ka. Wala kang matandaan! Ni hindi mo maalala kung sino ako, pati na rin ang mga pangalan ng mga kaklase natin. Litong-lito kaming lahat sa 'yo. Paano naman, halos wala kang alam na gawin! Marami na akong nagawang kapalpakan sa buhay ko, pero itong pagbura ko ng alaala mo marahil ang pinakamalubha.

Gusto ko lang na malaman mong hindi kita pinabayaan matapos no'n. Sinamahan kita saan ka man pumunta. Sinabihin nga ako ni Gerald na hayaan na lang kita eh. Pero alam mo, hindi ko magawa 'yon.

Kinailangan mo kasi ng alalay. Tapos, ako pa ang may pakana ng lahat.

Basta, hindi ko matiis.

Kaya 'eto, na'ndito na tayo sa kwarto mo (sinamahan rin kitang pauwi dito sa inyo). Nilalamig ka kanina, kaya pinilit kitang humiga. Nakaligtaan mo rin kung pa'no magkumot, eh 'di kinumutan kita. Siguro naman hindi mo ikagagalit 'yon.

Iniwan kitang sandali. Hilong-talilong ako sa kusina niyo sa paghanap ng pwedeng maibigay sa 'yo para 'di lumala ang kundisyon mo. 'Buti na lang may nakita akong lata ng sabaw sa bandang itaas ng kabinet niyo. Pasensiya na sa paggamit ko ng gasul niyo nang hindi nagpapaalam sa magulang mo o sa 'yo, a… Oo, pinainit ko yung sabaw. Para sa 'yo naman 'yon, eh.

Gumaan ang loob ko no'ng kumain ka't sinabi mong hindi na masama ang pakiramdam mo. Hindi pa dumarating ang nanay o tatay mo noon, kaya 'di pa kita maiwang mag-isa. Nagpalipas-oras na lang ako at binasa ko ang aralin natin sa heograpiya. Hindi pa man ako umabot sa sunod na pahina, tulog ka na.

At sa oras na 'yon, pinanonood kita. Sa totoo lang, tinititigan kita. Pasensiya na. 'Wag ka sanang magalit.

Hindi ko matiis eh.

Nakangiti ka kasi.

Alam mo bang paminsan-minsan lang akong nagiging saksi sa ngiti mong ganyan? Ibig kong sabihin ay yung totoo mong ngiti—'yan. Madalas ka kasing nakabungisngis—marahil 'pag may naiisip kang lihim at maitim na balak—ngunit hindi _tunay_ na ngiti. Pero ngayon, ang hugis ng mga labi mo ay nagpapamalas ng ngiting hindi mo ipinagkakatiwala sa 'kin…

…Kapag alam mong nakatingin ako sa 'yo.

Hindi ko sinasamantala ang pagkakataong 'to para sumulyap sa ngiti mo, a. Malay ko bang ngingiti ka habang tulog!

Pero kakaiba ang ngiti mo ngayon eh. Nakakahawa; napapangiti rin ako. At 'di ko matiis tumitig.

Parang pahiwatig nito ay hindi ka galit sa 'kin at gusto mo akong kasama.

Mapayapa.

Malambing.

Matamis.

'Yan pala ang mga labing nagnakaw—nagkamit—ng una kong halik.

Oo nga pala, 'no? Sa buong buhay ko, ang mga labing 'yan nga pala ang pinakauna kong nahagkan.

Sa bagay… sa ngalan ng pag-arte lang naman 'yon.

Tingin ko, parang pinaglalaruan tayo ng tadhana.

Pinakinggan ko ang paghinga mo. Paloob… palabas. Paulit-ulit. May ritmo. Tila pag-agos ng mga alon sa dagat. Bangon… bagsak. Hinga… buga.

Minsan nagkakasabay pa ang paghinga natin. At sinasabi ko sa sarili kong ayos ka na. Pagsapit ng makalawa, sasalubungin mo ang mga pagsubok ng araw nang parang walang nangyari sa 'yo, bilang ang pinakamatapang na babaeng kilala ko.

Totoo naman 'yon a.

Ano ba 'tong pinagsasabi ko? Pinanonood lang kita…

Ano kayang napapanaginipan mo? Kasama kaya ako?

Hindi siguro.

Anuman ang lumiligid sa guni-guni mo, mukhang nagugustuhan mo. Masaya na ako do'n.

Matulog ka nang mahimbing, ha.

Sige. 'Di na kita gagambalain pa.

Maiwan muna kita d'yan. Kailanganin mo man ako, nasa baba lang ako. Do'n ko hihintayin ang magulang mo, o baka ang ate mo. Pangako, 'di kita iiwan hangga't may isa sa kanilang magbabantay sa 'yo.

O 'eto, manika mo. Nakakatuwa kayong tingnang magkasama: isang batang babae at ang kanyang manika. 'Wag kang mahiya sa 'kin, yakapin mo na siya. Isipin mong ako 'yan—pero 'wag mong patayin! Isipin mong ako 'yan, na nasa tabi mo pa rin. Kahit mamaya ay hindi na pala.

'Ayan… Bagay namang tingnan na kayakap mo siya eh.

Kaysa namang ako.

Isasara ko na 'tong pinto ng kwarto mo, ha? Sa baba ako maghihintay, gaanumang katagal. Hindi dahil sa kinaaawaan kita, o para maglinis ng konsensya o magpatunay sa 'yong may oras rin palang may silbi ako sa 'yo…

Anupamang isipin mo, hindi ko matiis gawin ang lahat ng ito kasi… kasi wala namang mawawala sa 'kin eh. Kasi… hindi ko matiis.

Hindi kita matiis.

Lalo na't habang tulog ka…

**Wakas**

Napansin po ba ninyo kung saan sa _HA!_ nakasangguni ang fic kong 'to? Ito po'y pawang _back door _ng kabanatang "Beaned" ng ikalimang season, hinawi mula sa punto de vista ni… teka! Halata naman po kung sinong nagsasalita at sinong kausap niya, 'di po ba?

Iminumungkahi ko pong basahin ninyong muli ang fic na 'to—habang inaalala ang mga liriko ng awiting, "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing". Akmang-akma po kasi!

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing… Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away, dreaming…"_

Pagpasensiyahan po ninyo ang kasagwaan ng Tagalog ko. At paalala lamang po, mag-iwan po sana kayo ng mumunting bakas sa pahina ng Reviews… Salamat po, kapwa Noypi (o banyagang marunong mag-Logtaga).


End file.
